


The Journey

by valblue1314



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Based on thebbros blog, Emotions, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Illnesses, Major Character Injury, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valblue1314/pseuds/valblue1314
Summary: A story based on thebbros blog on tumblr. I wrote this a week or two ago so not all of it is up to date with the blog. There are twists and moments that will make you think this story is either cool or that it sucks. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this but oh well, don't judge it to much I tried. The first couple of chapters might be short.

"Alright you can come with us on our journey," that's what he had said at the time but now he regretted it. It hadn't even been a day and Cup and Mug were already annoying Bendy to no end. Mug was constantly talking to Boris, it wasn't even the talking that was bothering him, it was how loud they were.

Cup wasn't as bad but he kept staring at Bendy and it was pissing him off, why could he look at something else? Of course he couldn't take it back now but he kept wishing that this was all a nightmare. As time dragged on Bendy realized that theis really wasn't some annoying dream, this was real.

He tried to think about anything else but he couldn't, it was bugging him so much that he couldn't take his mind off of it. Thankfully they stopped for lunch not long after Bendy started thinking that he was going to go crazy. Bendy was able to come up with an excuse to leave the group for a few minutes to enjoy a few minutes of silence.

When he got back he saw that Boris and Mug were so busy eating that they weren't talking. Bendy mentally sighed in relief and he sat down to eat before he looked at the map to see how close they were to the temple. It would take a few days to get there but he knew that there was a town not to far away, if they hurried they'd make it my nightfall.

They packed everything up and started walking again, Bendy went at a quick pace and the others had a little trouble keeping up. They might be taller then him but Bendy was more limber, he could jump over fallen trees and large rocks easily. The other three had a little trouble so Bendy had to stop and wait for them a few times.

While Bendy was easily climbing and jumping over things Cup, Mug, and Boris were talking when they weren't trying to catch their breaths. "Why does it seem like Bendy isn't having any trouble with this?" Cup said between breaths, he had no clue how Bendy was able to do this without breaking a sweat.

Boris laughed a little, "He's been like that since I can remember, I don't know how he does it though." They had just caught up to Bendy and he was already off again, Mug sighed and wondered why there were so many fallen trees around this area. Thankfully there weren't as many down the trail so they didn't have to keep climbing things.

When they reached town they found a place to stay and they were all glad that they'd be able to rest for the night. Bendy decided to go out before he eventually started spitting up ink like he did everyday. When Bendy got back he was a little tired but he didn't really mind that much.

About an hour later he was spitting up ink and he was in an unbelievable amount of pain. After it was over he blacked out like he did almost every time it happened and he woke up with the urge to move around. He could never explain why but for some reason he always wanted to get up and do something as soon as he woke up.

Bendy got dressed and got his stuff together for when they would leave that morning, he got some breakfast and saw that Boris was already there. The place they were staying as served breakfast so it wasn't like he had to even walk outside to get some food. After Bendy saw Boris he also saw that Cup and Mug weren't with him so he figured they were still asleep.

Boris waved at Bendy and when he sat down the two started talking about what they would do that day. The temple was still several days away and they wanted to get there as soon as possible so they'd probably be walking for a while. Neither of them knew if there were any more towns on the way so they would probably be sleeping outside.

After the two were almost done eating Cup and Mug showed up and Bendy from that point on Bendy was silent. When he left so he could make sure he had all of his stuff he felt something stir in him. That always happened when he was feeling uneasy or irritated but it was sometimes hart to tell which feeling it was.

Bendy splashed some cool water on his face and waited for Boris who took about twenty minutes to show up. When he did Bendy told him that they would be leaving in about ten minutes and Boris told Cup and Mug. They were ready to go in about five minutes and they left as quickly as they could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit better then the last one, I hope.

After three days of walking they were almost to the temple, they'd probably reach it tomorrow in the afternoon. Bendy had already gotten sick that day and he blacked out but for some reason he woke up. He didn't know why but he figured that he might as well get rid of some of his energy so he could sleep.

He went for a walk in the woods and eventually stopped and sat down below a tree to try and figure out why he had woken up. He might have had a nightmare or he had just heard an animal make a noise in the woods and it startled him. Either way he got up to make sure everything was okay and when he had checked the perimeter of their temporary camp he relaxed.

Bendy decided to enjoy how quiet it was for a few more minutes before he went back to sleep. He listened intently for any movement but he didn't hear anything for several minutes so Bendy decided to get some sleep. The next morning he felt surprisingly calm despite the ceaseless chatter behind him.

Bendy went a little slower so the others wouldn't have to scramble to keep up with him, after all they were almost to the temple. Several hours passed and they finally reached the temple but Bendy was the only one that wasn't trying to catch their breath. It turned out that the temple was up a steep mountain and it had been hard to get to the top.

Bendy sat down on some rocks and waited for the others to recover and Cup sat next to him. When he was able to talk he looked at Bendy, "How come you don't seem affected by that?"

"I might be short but I'm not useless." Cup wanted to say something but Bendy got up and told them that they were going into the temple. They all groaned before got up and they went into the temple and as soon as they were inside they looked around. There were torches on the wall and they started to light on fire when they walked in.

The walls were covered in strange markings, Bendy and Boris used one of the torches to look at the walls. Bendy wrote down the markings in a small notebook before putting it away and looking for traps. He didn't see any but when they had to make a left turn to keep going there was a room and they couldn't see anything.

Then a light that hung from the ceiling lit up as well as lights on all of the walls and a large black mass in the middle of the room shifted. Bendy lead Cup, Mug, and Boris out of the room and told them to wait there, Boris agreed but Cup and Mug weren't so sure. Bendy turned the corner and two seconds later they heard a loud roar that didn't sound friendly.

None of them knew what was going on but they didn't want to turn the corner because of what they might see. Bendy on the other hand was completely fine and was fighting the monster. Bendy might look small and weak but he was actually pretty good in a fight, of course his powers helped.

Bendy was able to use ink as a weapon, it was ironic that ink was also going to kill him though. Bendy could use ink to shield himself, he could form it into attacks and shoot it from the palm of his hand and, his favorite, summon ink creatures. It took a lot of energy to fight for to long so he always tried to end fights quickly like he was now.

His ink creatures made it a lot easier to beat enemies so the fight was over in about three minutes. When the fight was done Bendy quietly thanked his ink creatures and they nodded before turning into ink splatters on the floor and disappearing. Bendy went to get the others and Cup and Mug were shocked but Boris wasn't as shocked.

Bendy fixed his clothes and made sure he had all of his stuff as they walked through the rest of the temple and found the item. Boris grabbed it while Bendy straightened the goggles on his head and Boris handed the item to him as they walked out. Bendy and Boris knew that Boris could be a little clumsy at times so Bendy held onto the items to it wouldn't get lost or broken.

When they were out of the temple Mug asked Bendy what happened with the monster from before. "Who knows," was his answer and Cup, Mug, and Boris wished he'd actually tell them what happened.

Mug asked Boris if he had any idea what happened and Boris sighed, "I have no clue, this is the third temple we've been to and there were monsters in all of them. Bendy would just lead me out of the room and come back a few minutes later, the monster would be gone and we'd just get the item and leave."

Bendy didn't react to what they were saying but he wondered how Boris might react to his powers or, more specifically, his ink creatures. He wasn't sure if he'd like them or be afraid of them so he didn't tell him about his powers. He didn't want anyone knowing about his powers so he just kept them to himself and used them when he needed to.

Bendy shook his head to rid his mind of those thoughts and he decided to focus on something else. Bendy sat down on a nearby rock and took out the map and studied the locations of the temples once again. He found the temple they were at and found the closest temple that they hadn't been to.

Boris was looking over his shoulder while Bendy was figuring out which direction they'd have to travel in to get there. They'd have to travel west then go southwest when they reached some mountains, which meant more hiking. Bendy put the map away and took out a compass to make sure they were heading west and walked that way.

Boris stayed by Bendy's side and started a conversation, "So where are we headed?"

"We have to travel west until we reach a mountain range then go southwest from there. I'm not completely sure how long it'll take but the hike up those mountains probably won't be easy. Hopefully there are some towns between here and there so we can get some supplies."

"That would be nice, we'll run out of food in a few days and I don't think any of us want to sleep outside every night." Bendy nodded in agreement and after a while he started thinking about random things. His mind ended up going to what he thought people's reactions would be if they knew about his powers.

No matter how hard he tried to think about something else his mind always circled around to that same subject. He didn't really know Cup and Mug enough to know how they would react but he figured that Boris would probably be a little scared. Bendy was able to do a lot with his powers and some of his abilities might scare his poor brother.

Over the next two days the four traveled and they reached a town, they were all relieved when they did. They got rooms at an inn and Bendy went out to a bar and flirted with some women he had seen. He knew that he was most likely going to die so he couldn't be in a relationship but he decided to make the most of the time he had left.

The next day Boris got more food and Cup and Mug decided to walk around town before they had to go. When it was time to go Bendy made sure he had all of his stuff and when the others were ready they left. Bendy was silent while they walked and so was everyone else which surprised Bendy a little but he wasn't going to complain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This stories update schedule is all over the place.

Almost a month passed before the group of four finally got to the mountains that they had been heading to. Bendy found it a little funny that the other three were so exhausted when they finally reached the top of the mountain. Now they had to go back down the other side until they were halfway down. Then they needed to follow a trail until they reached another mountain then head the rest of the way down.

When Bendy tried to get them to get up so they could keep going none of them wanted to get up. Bendy shrugged and told them that they might as well eat lunch if they wanted to keep resting so they did. Once they were all done eating they felt better so they headed halfway down the mountain and started the long walk to the distant mountain they needed to reach.

They set up camp for the night once they reached the mountain and headed the rest of the way down the next day. Another two months passed before they finally got to the temple and this time it was a little hard to find. Bendy wrote down the markings on the wall like he did last time and when they reached the room where the monster was he was shocked.

Inside the room was not one but two monsters and he hurt his arm in the fight because he hadn't been paying attention. Thankfully he just wrapped up the wound quickly and was able to hide it from the others. He was exhausted from the fight but he acted like he was fine so he wouldn't worry Boris or Cups and Mug.

Bendy and the others set up camp that night after getting the piece and Bendy fell asleep right after he got sick. Bendy woke up early the next day to take care of his arm and he noticed that his skin was slightly discolored but he just wrapped it up and left it alone. Cup decided to talk to Bendy while they were walking and Bendy was surprised but he talked to him anyway.

They ended up having a nice conversation and Bendy smiled a little for the rest of the day. The next day they found a town and stopped there to get some supplies and get some rest. They were all happy to sleep in an actual bed and Bendy decided to get some medical supplies for his arm.

When Bendy was outside the inn they were staying at he saw Cup and Mug walking down the street. They both looked a bit solemn and Bendy was a little worried so he had one of his ink creatures follow them. If Bendy focused he could see through the eyes of his ink creatures and even hear what they heard.

When Bendy got back to the room Boris was looking at the map so Bendy went into the bathroom to take care of his arm. He unwrapped the bandages and saw that his arm looked worse then it had before and he wondered if it might be infected. Bendy did the best he could with his arm and wrapped it up again before leaving the bathroom.

When he looked where Boris had been he wasn't there and his brow furrowed in confusion. He looked around the rest of the room but he didn't see Boris so he decided to look for him. It was night and Bendy wanted to find Boris quickly just to make sure he was okay so he wouldn't worry about his brother.

Bendy searched for almost an hour before he found Boris, at first he thought he was alone but he heard someone talking and he hid. It took him a second to recognize the voice and when he did his blood ran cold and he couldn't move. It was that damn mouse, Bendy strained his ears to hear what they were saying.

"Boris it's good to see you again."

Boris's reply was drowned out by someone shouting not to far away. Bendy could hear Mickey's smile in his next words, "I was wondering if you'd be willing to join me and my crew..." The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the same person but Bendy had heard enough.

Bendy left before he could hear anything else and when he was close to the inn they were staying at he stopped. Bendy knew that Boris would say yes to Mickey, after all Boris had been a fan of his since forever ago. Then Bendy remembered Cup and Mug and used his powers to link his senses to his ink creature.

"Cup I don't like this."

"I know Mug but we have to."

"I hate lying to them though."

"I do to but he'll kill us if we don't"

'Who's he, is it the person that forced Cup and Mug to try and kill Boris and I?' Bendy was confused but he focused on their conversation to see if he could figure out who it was.

Mug looked at the ground sadly and Cup put his hand on Mug's shoulder. "I know it's tough but once we're done the Devil will let us go and we won't have to worry anymore." Bendy cut off the connection and he felt himself trembling, they were working for the Devil. Bendy let his ink creature go and he ran to his room and shut the door behind him before locking it.

Bendy grabbed his bag and grabbed the map from Boris's bag before putting it in his own and lept from the window. He knew that Boris would be back any minute and he wanted to avoid Boris questioning him. He called some of his ink creatures to catch him and he called them off before running through the streets.

He felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes but he wouldn't let himself cry and he kept running. Bendy kept running when he reached the woods outside the town and he only stopped when he felt like his lungs were on fire. He looked back and saw the lights from the town in the distance and he felt a tear fall from his eye.

He wiped it away and walked through the woods without looking back again, he guessed he had about an hour before he started spitting up ink again. He walked until he got sick and he sat under a tree and he waited for it to pass before he fell asleep.  
*Boris*

Boris had yet again declined when Mickey offered to let him join his crew, he wouldn't leave his brother. He met up with Cup and Mug as he was walking and they went back to their rooms together. Boris reached his room after Cup and Mug so he was alone when he walked inside and closed the door.

Boris looked around and didn't see Bendy or his stuff in the room and he wondered if Bendy had decided to take a walk in town. Boris went to sleep and stopped thinking about where Bendy might be at that moment. When he woke up the next morning and Bendy still wasn't there he started to worry a little.

He found Cup and Mug leaving their room and called out to them before they were out of ear shot. "Have you two seen Bendy, I didn't see him last night or this morning."

Cup shook his head, "Haven't seen him. Don't worry, I'm sure he just woke up early and went to get some breakfast, he'll be back before we have to leave." Boris nodded but he wasn't so sure, this had never happened before and it was odd. They had been traveling for almost a year and Bendy always waited for him to wake up before he went to eat.

When it was time to leave and Bendy still hadn't shown up he started to panic a little. Cup and Mug agreed to help look for him and they searched the whole city for Bendy but they didn't find him. Boris decided to get the map out of his backpack to see if it might help but he couldn't find it. The map, and Bendy, were gone.

*Bendy*

Bendy woke up as soon as the sun started to rise and he groaned as he got up, he had slept weird so his body was sore. He stretched for a minute before he started walking to make sure that the others didn't catch up to him if they went looking for him. He checked the map and started heading in the direction that he needed to go.

He didn't need to wait for anyone to catch up so he was a lot quicker and created even more distance between him and the town. He kept thinking about what he had seen and heard just hours before but he wouldn't let himself think about that for long. He'd end up making himself sad and his pace would slow down, he didn't want to be found.

He kept going and was nearly twice as fast on his own, he stopped to eat and sleep but he kept walking. The next day his arm was really starting to hurt and he was sure that it was infected. The day after that he got a fever and he was sick because of the infection and he knew that he'd have to go to the hospital.

He found a town that day and was on his way to the hospital when he collapsed. Someone found him and brought him the the hospital while he was still asleep. The doctor saw his arm and treated it before helping with his fever and sickness.

*Boris*

When Boris saw that the map was gone he wondered if something bad had happened to Bendy. Maybe someone had stolen the map and kidnapped Bendy when he tried to stop them? Boris hadn't seen him before he went to bed and Bendy had gone back to the room before he left so it was possible.

Boris went to the police and told them everything while Cup and Mug continued to look for him in town. Cup and Mug met up with Boris when the sun started to set and told him that they hadn't found any sign of him, just like before. Boris hoped that Bendy was okay, he didn't know where his brother was but he wished he was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little less depressing, kind of.

Bendy woke up after a whole day and wondered where he was, he knew he hadn't made it to the hospital but it looked like he was in a hospital room. Just then the doctor came in and Bendy thought the timing was convenient, like in the movies. The doctor saw that me was awake and smiled before walking over to him, "How are you feeling?"

Bendy shrugged, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, someone brought you here after finding you unconscious in the street." Bendy thought about that and it made sense, he had been walking through the town when he collapsed. It wasn't that surprising to hear that someone had found him, he was just glad that whoever it was had been kind enough to bring him here.

"How long have I been out?"

"About a day, I'm planning on letting you leave after your arm heals more."

"How long will that take?"

"Well it's doing a lot better so I'd say two or three days tops."

Bendy wanted to argue but he decided to just jump out the window when the doctor was gone. He could just ask some of his ink creatures to catch him if it was to much of a drop. Bendy asked for his bag and the doctor asked one of the nurses to get it, several minutes later it was given to him.

After the doctor left he took out some of his extra clothes and put them on before going over to the window and opening it. He was on the second story and he called a few of his ink creatures just to be safe and jumped out the window. They caught him and he thanked them before they disappeared and he started running in case someone tried to stop him from leaving.

He got out of town after nearly twenty minutes and walked through an overgrown field to get back on track. He had to cross a river on his way to the next temple and that was still several long weeks away. He continued to walk, and walk, and walk until it started to get dark so he stopped to rest.

He got sick again but after he stopped spitting up ink he fell asleep and when he woke up he continued with his journey. He started encountering odd animal type things that seemed to enjoy attacking him but they were no match for his ink creatures. Bendy's ink creatures might not have legs and looked like semi-melted humans but they were tough.

When Bendy wasn't fighting the odd animals that seemed to want to kill him he tough about his past. He hadn't though about his past in a long time but there was nothing better to do so it was a good pass time. He could get lost in his memories and when his mind came back to reality several hours passed in the blink of an eye.

He thought about when he got his powers first, it hadn't been a long time ago, it happened after he met Boris. He had gotten angry one day and when he wanted to smash something an ink bottle flew off his desk and broke once it hit the wall. His anger was replaced with curiosity as he waked over to the broken ink bottle and stared at it for several seconds.

He knew it was stupid and impossible but he wondered if he had made the bottle fly off the desk. He focused intently on the ink and tried to get it to move and it started forming into the shape of a cube. He was shocked but he shook his head to clear it and tried to make it into different shapes.

He made it into things from simple shapes to small figures, they didn't have a lot of detail but you could tell that it was a person. After that he had worked on using his powers whenever he got the chance and he learned quickly. At first he had to carry ink around with him but then he could make ink come out of the ground.

He tried to figure out how the ink was able to come out of the ground but he never found the answer. Two or three months after he started using his powers he could summon ink creatures. The first time was an accident and the creature looked like a shifting blob of ink that could move on it's own.

The second time was intentional and it looked sort of like a person, it still looked really odd. As time passed he was able to make them look more like a person but it had been incredibly difficult. He used energy every time he used his powers at all and summoning ink creatures was the most taxing.

He got stronger as time went on which is pert of the reason why he didn't get tired that much. He used more energy creating an ink creature then climbing up a tall mountain that was steep with rocky terrain. He could summon around a hundred ink creatures at once but only for about a minute before he got tired.

After he started summoning them he found out that they were aware of what was around them, they had a conscience. If he left one alone in a room without asking it to do anything it would look around the room and pick up things to figure out what they were for. If he left several in a room they made sounds like they were talking to each other.

He thought it was interesting but cool at the same time so he ended up treating them like people. He'd ask them to do things and they would do them, after they were done he'd thank them and they'd nod before he stopped using his power on them. He was sure that if he told anyone about them people wouldn't think they were made out of ink.

He laughed at that before his mind wondered to some earlier memories, like how he met Boris. Bendy had been thirteen years old when he first met Boris and Boris had been seven. Bendy had met him when it was raining in a park, Boris seemed lonely so Bendy sat with him and talked to him.

Boris ended up going over to Bendy's house and the two quickly became friends. As the two grew older they started calling each other brother and everyone thought they were. Bendy and Boris would hang out all the time and Bendy ended up teaching Boris about mechanics.

Boris caught on quickly and the two started repairing and building things together. Boris followed Bendy everywhere and Bendy never minded, he liked having company so he let Boris stay. Bendy thought about those times fondly until he came back to the present and he felt a bit sad.

He hated the fact that any of this had to happen but there was nothing he could do to change it. When he stopped he started eating and thought about something, he summoned one of his ink creatures. It looked at his and tilted his head as if asking why it had been summoned and Bendy tilted his head to the side to.

Bendy smiled just a little and decided to try and start a conversation, "Hey." He knew that they couldn't actually speak but they were smart enough to know what people were saying. They could nod or shake their head in response so he could still have a conversation with them.

The creature nodded at his greeting, "So I've decided that I should learn more about you guys since I summon you guys and ask you to help me all the time. Are you cool with answering some of my questions?"

The ink creature nodded, "Okay then here's my first question. So I call you guys ink creatures and I wanted to know if I summon new ink creatures every time or if I summon the same ones. Put up one finger if it's new ones and two if it's the same ones." The creature put up two fingers and Bendy nodded and ate some of his food.

He asked several questions as he ate and when he was done the ink creature followed him. He actually liked talking to one of his ink creatures and made it so his mind didn't wonder. When it was night he told him ink creature that it could leave if it wanted to but it took an empty bottle from his bag.

The ink creature had Bendy hold it and when he had a firm grip on the bottle the ink creature shifted and went inside the bottle. He was a bit surprised but he didn't complain, he didn't have to use any power because it was in the bottle so he shrugged and capped the bottle.

He put the bottle back in his bag and laid his bag down next to him and as he was setting up a makeshift camp he got sick again. After he recovered he went to sleep after making sure his bag was close to him so his ink creature wouldn't get taken while he slept.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long to write this but it's here now! Also I won't be updating my other story for a bit, I'm not doing well in the creativity department right how.

Several days passed before Bendy reached another town and his ink creature was in it's bottle in his bag. He found a place to stay and he decided to call the last inn he and Boris had stayed in together. He might be a bit mad at him, as well as Cup and Mug, but he didn't want them to think he was dead or something.

Bendy called the inn and whoever was working at the front desk picked up the phone, "Hello?" It was a man, he sounded bored and Bendy couldn't blame him, he was sitting at a boring desk all day.

"Hi, I was wondering if someone named Boris is staying at your inn."

Bendy heard some noises in the background, "Yes there is someone by that name staying here."

"Can you give him a message for me?"

"Sure." He could here the man grab some paper and something to write with. "What's the message?" Bendy told the man what to write down and after he made sure he got it all he thanked him and hung up. After that was done he went to his room to check it out and rest for a bit, he wasn't tired but he wanted to sit down for a bit.

He decided to read for a while and he took a book out of his bag and began to read. When he looked up from his book he saw that it was around six and he decided to buy some food. He was running low and he wanted to make sure he didn't run out, plus he wanted to go for a walk.

He took his bag with him and went to a grocery store to but some food and get some dinner while he was at it. Bendy kept his bag close to him, ever since one of his ink creatures started staying in the bottle he was currently carrying he wouldn't let it out of his sight. He hated just thinking about something bad happening to the ink creature, someone could steal the bottle or even break it.

He got what he needed and after he paid for the food he went back to where he was staying. He packed all of the food in a medium sized backpack he had gotten in a different town and ate his dinner. He talked to his ink creature while he ate and he couldn't stop smiling the whole time.

*Boris*

Boris, Cup, and Mug had looked for Bendy every day since he disappeared but they hadn't had any luck. They were getting incredibly worried, Cup wouldn't say that he was worried but the look on his face gave it away. Mug was worried and, unlike his brother, he said that he was worried every time Bendy came up in a conversation.

They had just gotten back to the inn they were staying at when the person at the front desk stopped Boris. "Someone called and said to give you this message." The man held a piece of paper out to him and Boris took it and looked at it curiously, so did Cup and Mug.

Boris took it to his room and the two followed him until they were all sitting in his room. Mug asked him to read it out loud and with a shrug he read the note, "Hey Boris. I called to let you know that I'm fine, sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving but it's better this way. See ya. ~Bendy."

The three didn't move for several minutes as they all read the note over and over again. The words slowly sank in and when they did Boris stood up and grabbed his things, Cup and Mug followed him. Boris went to the police and told them about the note before he started heading out of town.

Boris, Cup, and Mug set out to find Bendy but unbeknownst to them they were going the wrong way. Bendy was heading northwest and they were headed west so they wouldn't be able to find Bendy easily.

*Bendy*

Two weeks passed and Bendy finally reached the river and he made sure the bottle containing his ink creature was secure in his bag. After that he went to find a boat to take him across the river and he found a man that was willing to take him across the river. Bendy thanked the man after they were safely across the river then checked the map and headed towards the temple.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Man it's been a while since I updated this story. I'm getting back into it! Updates might be a little slow but I will be updating! Hooray! I hope you like the chapter!

It took Bendy several weeks to get to the temple, his ink creature was in it’s bottle and he smiled just a little. Bendy had learned a lot about his ink creatures since he decided to learn about them, he even wrote down what he found out in a journal. His ink creatures were more complicated then he first thought they were, it was amazing!

His ink creature had learned how to write so his ink creature wrote out it’s responses to his questions. His ink creature had helped him learn some new tricks, Bendy also taught his ink creature interesting things he knew. All of that had allowed the time to pass quickly, now he was at the next temple and he took a deep breath before he went in.

He had more time to write down some of the marking on the wall and he headed farther into the temple. This one was a bit difficult to get through though, it was a maze, literally, he had to summon a few ink creatures and ask them to help him find his way around. It took almost an hour to find his way around and when he did he came across a monster, this might be a tough fight.

The monster was some huge red genie guy, Bendy was sure that this wasn’t going to be a fun battle. He summoned his ink creatures and as he avoided the genie’s attacks he had some of his ink creatures sneak up behind him. Bendy himself managed to close the distance between him and the genie after some time.

As Bendy attacked the genie head on his ink creatures attacked from behind and the genie was overwhelmed. Bendy thanked his ink creatures and the one he traveled with went back inside the bottle before he went to find the item. It took more time then he’d care to admit but he found it and he headed out of the maze.

When Bendy left the maze he realized that it was getting a bit late, he’d have to set up camp soon. Bendy found a good place to camp and he gathered some wood for a fire before it got too dark and he lit it. He hung out with his ink creature and he suddenly realized something, “Do you have a name?”

His ink creature wrote that it didn’t have a name so Bendy crossed his arms and thought for a moment. “How about Atrament?” The ink creature tilted it’s head to the side and Bendy smiled, “It means ink in Polish, Atrament could be your name.” The ink creature thought for a second before it nodded and Bendy’s smile widened, “Atrament it is.”

After talking with his ink creature a bit more he went to bed and his ink creature went inside it’s bottle. Bendy still got sick but it was getting easier to deal with on his own, at least he wasn’t curling up into a ball and crying anymore. The next morning Bendy got up and he made sure Atrament was in his bottle before he set out again.

He was going to yet another temple, he might not have Boris, Cup, or Mug for company anymore but at least he had Atrament with him. He was heading farther North, the next temple was in a place that snowed a lot, it was know for it’s fierce blizzards.

He knew there was at least one town in between here and there so he could buy a coat or something so he wouldn’t freeze to death.

*Boris*  
It had been about a month since Bendy left and he, Cup, and Mug had looked for Bendy in every town they came across. Boris would ask anyone and everyone to keep an eye out for him, the police in every city he went to knew to contact him if they saw him. They’d even put up flyers and hoped that someone would recognize him if they saw his picture.

He hadn’t heard anything yet but he was still hoping that he’d find his brother, he missed him. Cup and Mug had helped him search every city no matter how long it took, in the end they didn’t find him. Cup and Mug were starting to get a bit worried about what would happen if they didn’t find Bendy.

They didn’t know how they were going to find him, they didn’t even know why he suddenly ran off at all. If they couldn’t find him soon they might have to ask for help from the devil, he’d tell them where Bendy was if he wanted them to stop him from getting the parts. They didn’t want to go to the devil unless they had to but if they couldn’t find him soon they wouldn’t have a choice.


	7. Freeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, forgot to update this for a while, well here you go anyway!

It had taken almost a week but Bendy finally found a town, he could get some food, find a place to sleep, and get a damn coat. It was already starting to get cold and he wasn’t at the temple yet so he could only imagine how bad it would be later. Bendy found an inn to sleep at and he happily went to sleep on the comfortable bed in the room.

The next day Bendy bought a thick coat and food before he set out again, he wanted to get this done quickly. Three days after he left the town it started getting way colder and Bendy had to wear his new coat all the time, he couldn’t take it off or it would be to cold. After a week a snowstorm started and Bendy couldn’t see an inch ahead of him, he clutched his bag to his chest.

“I need to get out of this storm,” Bendy wasn’t sure why he said that out loud but it was still true. He did his best to see through the storm but he had to call a few ink creatures to help him find shelter. After a little while they found a place to stay and the lead Bendy to a cave, he thanked his ink creatures and walked to the back of the cave.

Bendy took out some sticks from his backpack and took out a box of matches. He lit the sticks on fire and made sure to add wood when the fire needed it, he started carrying wood in his backpack for times like this. At least he was out of the storm and he could stay warm, Bendy reached into his bag and took out the bottle that contained Artament.

Bendy let Atrament out of his bottle and he sighed, “We’ll probably be stuck here for a while. There’s a storm going on outside and it’s hard to walk through, a few of the others found this cave so we’re out of the storm at least.”

Artament nodded as Bendy grabbed his notepad and a pen and gave them to Atrament so he could write down his response. ‘When do you think the storm will pass?’

Bendy shrugged, “I don’t really know, we’ll just have to wait it out I guess.” Atrament nodded and they both talked for a bit before Bendy went to sleep, Atrament went into his bottle and they slept. When Bendy woke up the fire was dying but the snow storm had passed, that meant that it was a small snow storm, he was lucky.

Bendy gathered his things and he continued to the temple, after over two weeks he came across a town. With the snow storms, having to trudge through snow, and the monsters he had to fight it took longer then it normally would for him. He stocked up on a lot of food and bought wood he could use for fires, he didn’t know when he’d come across another town.

He stayed for a night and set out again, he needed to get to the temple and get the item. It took another three weeks to get there, by the time he did he was actually exhausted from the trip. He spent the night not to far away from the temple and when he went inside he came face to face with a large mouse.

He defeated the mouse before a cat showed up, it turned out that it was a robot controlled by the mouse. At least it gave Bendy a chance to use a new trick his ink creatures taught him, he wished he could use it all the time but it took a lot of energy to use. Bendy got the item and he got the hell out of there, now he had to head south west to yet another temple.

It sucked that a snow storm started, it took over a week to pass and Bendy was stuck in another cave. He went as quickly as he could once it passed, he got out of the snowy territory after almost two weeks. Bendy ran into an odd cat like thing and he called his ink creatures, unfortunately the cat pounced on him and he got badly injured.

Three large scars going from his right shoulder to his left hip, three on his left forearm, four on each leg, and a bite mark on his stomach. He had to run to get to a hospital and he stayed there for two weeks to heal, the doctors said his heart stopped a few times. Once he was healed enough to leave he snuck out of the hospital and continued on his way. All of his wounds became scars but he didn’t really mind, at least he survived the attack.

Bendy had to cross the river again and he found someone to take him across the river once again. While Bendy was on the boat he realized something, it had been over six months since the last time he saw his brother, Cup, or Mug. A lot of things had happened since then, he stopped chasing after women, he learned more about his powers and ink creatures, and he fought so many monsters.

The new scars he had proved that he had been through some shit, at least he had Atrament and his other ink creatures to help him out. He sighed, he kind of wondered what his brother, Cup, and Mug were doing now, he found it odd that he didn’t really miss them. He was angry at them, he felt betrayed by them, either way this was better for all of them in the end.

They could have gotten hurt by the monsters if they were with him and he could get stronger with his ink creatures. It was better this way, Bendy smiled to himself a little when he thought about everything that happened. He had changed for the better, maybe the other three has as well.

*Boris*  
It had been over half a year since he had seen his brother, he was still looking for him, he missed him. Cup and Mug stayed with him to help look but they were all starting to give up hope, maybe they wouldn’t see him again. The police hadn’t seen him, people in the towns they went to hadn’t seen him, and they hadn’t heard anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions write them in the comments!


End file.
